Gaara's Angel of Death
by Fanphasegirl
Summary: There is a reason Gaara avoids women both in his own village and in others. That reason is that he is already in love. True she is an even bigger psycho than he is, but she loved him long before he thought anyone could. She healed him in all the right ways- or the ways Naruto Uzumaki couldn't. Even when he hurt her, she stayed. But how can he make it up to her?


Summary:There is a reason Gaara avoids women both in his own village and in others. That reason is that he is already in love. True she is an even bigger psycho than he is, but she loved him long before he thought anyone could. She healed him in all the right ways- or the ways Naruto Uzumaki couldn't. Even when he hurt her, she stayed. But how can he make it up to her?

Characters:Gaara x OC, Temari, Kankuro

Rating: M for adult content, language, violence

Author's Note: I own nothing and no content except the story here. Only cuz I wrote it. Please enjoy and review- No Verbal Abuse or Harsh Words will be tolerated. You have been warned. Got the idea from listening to "I wanna marry my stalker" By goldfinger. Also the rules for being a Grim reaper are from another anime called Black Butler. I didn't want to complicate things too much so I went with familiar territory.

Gaara's Angel of Death

" _Promise I'll be kind. But I won't stop until that boy is mine. Papa- Paparazzi._ " Kankuro sang as he came dancing into his younger brother's office with a handful of documents that required a signature. Temari sat on the couch on the far side of the room on the right taking notes on a pad. Gaara worked diligently trying to get to all the work that somehow found a way to stack itself far greater than he ever let it get in the past.

"Why are singing such a weird song?" Temari had asked her brother as she held the urge to roll her eyes. She did however, managed to give her oldest younger brother a scowl.

"I just got it on my Ipod. I was finally able to get all the songs from a friend's playlist and shes got a ton of variety in it. So cool." He responded ignoring her glare as he shook his booty while he sang the instrumental in his head.

"Wait a minute. What friend?" She paused before she looked at Gaara with a suspicious glare.

"I take it, it's the same _friend_ that helped Gaara get behind in his paperwork." It wasn't a question. They could both tell by how she spoke through gritted teeth. The two brothers shared a glance at each other before they looked their older sister in the eye and smiled in a way that was supposed to be innocent. This time Temari HAD to roll her eyes.

"You do realize how dangerous and crazy she is right?" She finally asked as she went back to the notes she had been scribbling down.

"She's hyper." Gaara Corrected.

"And sweet." Kankuro chimed in.

"With a pure heart." Gaara tried again.

"And a great ass." Kankuro giggled. To this Gaara looked down to his work. Not really focused on it he let the image of that tight, round backside in a flattering black pencil shirt slowly riding up slip into his mind. He kept it there and thought about it long and hard. Resulting in his person to become long and hard before he caught his sister speaking again.

"I would expect that answer from Gaara not you. Didn't you say you thought of her as a sister?" She had a flat tone in her voice. Signaling that she was picky about the words the two brothers would use on the topic. Gaara and Temari both shifted their gaze towards the middle brother.

"Well ya. But that doesn't mean I can't be aware of certain features. All the guys who guard the building notice it when she walks by. That and her perky rack." Kankuro proceeded to use his hands to make and curvy outline of what was meant to be a woman's typical body shape. It was pretty close to what she actually had but he missed a few parts. Gaara would know, he had felt them more than enough times to know exactly what went in or turned out. What was soft and what was smooth. He closed his eyes and let the picture enter his psyche. That lightly tanned skin covered in those formal black clothes. That long, thick, silky black hair that he got such beautifully sinful noises by pulling. _It's enough to dive a man mad_ , he thought as he slumped in his chair.

"Gaara! Are you ok?" Temari practically flew to his side as she put her hand to his head to feel if he had a fever. He was warm but not for the reason she might think. He sat up straight as he took a deep breath. Crossing his legs, he responded in a low quiet voice, "Fine. Just tired."

Cough, Cough, "HORNY!" Cough, Cough. Kankuro jested. He got a pencil thrown at him by Temari for that one.

"Don't quit your day job." She told him as she went back to her seat. Before sitting down, she once again gave all her attention to the youngest of the three.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a break? Maybe you need to drink more water. I'll go get some." She left the room. Most likely to get said water since it gave her the chance to get away from the subject.

It was quiet for a moment. Gaara brought his head down onto the desk. It felt cold against his warm forehead. He let the silence linger. Kankuro didn't.

"So what is really bothering you?" He walked over to his younger brother and placed a hand on the middle of his back as he rubbed the spot. Gaara found it soothing. _She_ must have told Kankuro about it. Far from being angry he was grateful. Even after all this time, talking to his siblings could be hard.

"I was thinking...about her." he admitted.

"Which part?" Kankuro joked.

"The best part." Gaara smirked as he felt Kankuro pull his hand back.

"Actually there is something I would like your advice on." When he didn't hear Kankuro respond, he raised his head off the desk to look at him. His brother sat next to him on the desk as he nodded his head solemnly. Seeing that as his cue, Gaara continued.

"I want to marry her." He managed as he swore his mouth went dry.

"Well Temari and her won't get alone all the time but I think it will work out fine... eventually." He nodded as he crossed his arms. Basically just agreeing with himself and seeming to deem what he said as the greatest response in history.

"You don't seem so surprised." Gaara felt a twinge of disappointment. Wasn't this kinda thing supposed to be a big deal?

"Ya well, it's not. All these years on top of how close you two have always been? Trust me you very well might as well have been married since day one."

"Point taken." Gaara sarcastically responded. The two brothers giggled a bit as they continued to talk.

"Geez how long has it been anyways?" Kankuro wondered aloud.

"That we have been together or that she has been watching me?" Gaara sighed contently.

"Hey count your ass lucky if it hadn't been for the fact that it was her-." Kankuro explained before getting interrupted.

"- than I would have died a long time ago." Gaara finished

"Or would have not been allowed back after the Akatsuki incident." Kankuro added.

"That is a lot of crazy for one life." Gaara placed his head in his hands as he thought again to the girl he loved so much.

"For sure." Kankuro nodded. Letting his own mind think back to their first encounter with the Death Goddess.

It was about 5 years ago. The chunin exams in the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Gaara and his siblings had been dispatched as the strongest team to participate in the exams. Gaara had felt a strange feeling coming from one of Naruto's friends. She was the same age as Gaara but was not participating for some reason. At the time he didn't care; he just wanted to kill her. During the first round, she had snuck in and acted as though she belonged. She had sat one person down from him. When the one genin between them had been disqualified she scooted next to him. Of all the things she could have done, she copied his answers. The worst part was she didn't even try to hide it. At the time Gaara didn't know he was one of the few that could see her.

The second round was a piece of cake. Kill another team, take their scroll, and go to a tower in five days. Sure, why not? Oh except where he and his siblings had gotten ambushed by the same psycho that sat next to him the previous day.

"Well aren't you fast? I like the way you move sandman." She had in an upbeat tone.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Gaara asked in his impatient way of talking.

"I want you dear. Fight me. I need to test something." She answered in a matter of fact fashion.

"Fine. But just know that you will die here." He vowed. He raised his hand as his sand moved to strike. She stood there still and calm. As the sand went around her body and tightened, Gaara closed his fist as he exclaimed, "Sand Burial!"

There was a loud high pitched scream. Followed by a pause of silence. Gaara's eyes opened widely, something was wrong. Why wasn't it working? He felt a twinge of anger and thrill for he had never seen his jutsu fail him before. She was powerful. He wanted to take her down. Just as he started to try it again, the sand fell to the ground. The girl raised her hands above her head as she took a bow.

"Thank you! Thank you! And now, for my next trick! I will require a sand bending cutie pie to assist me. Don't worry no fish nets are required. I wear those." It was true. Now that Gaara was getting a better look at her he noticed what she was wearing.

Short black shorts that covered fish-net leggings that fell into 2-inch black dress shoes. She also wore a pitch black six buttoned double breasted overcoat with a swallow tail design. It was well complimented by the white long sleeve shirt and pale gray vest with a dark gray collar underneath. Her black tie was all the way up to her neck but tucked into her white shirt at the second button. She had rounded square glasses that complimented her round face and brought out her green eyes. Far too dapper to be a shinobi's choice for mission gear. Then Gaara noticed the truly indescribable thing. On her right hip was a black whip that seemed the have jagged tips all along it and in the center of that- a pure silver skull with garnets in its sockets. Rather unusual for a ninja.

"Oh dear. If you keep looking at me in such a naughty way, I might start to blush. You are so forward Gaara." She told him as she buried her face in her hands and wiggled her hips in what he was guessing was supposed to be a shy manner. She didn't look the type. Nor did she convince him with such an act.

Not in the mood for her games Gaara tried to attack again. She too, raised her hand. In that instant the sand moved around and fell to the ground. This time she didn't wait to strike back. She drew her whip quickly as she ran straight for him. She cracked her whip at his feet, forcing him to back up fast. He couldn't believe this opponent was not only able to overtake his jutsu and even somehow dismantle his automatic defense. No one had ever done that. As if that wasn't enough- she was faster, and stronger than him. Just as he was starting to think he was seriously fucked he felt the pressure in his stomach as her whip made a hard lash and pushed him back. She made a grab for his shirt as she caught him. Up close she was different. Gaara couldn't quite place his finger on it but there was something different in her eyes. Regret? Compassion? _Weakness regardless_. Gaara thought.

"I don't want to hurt you. Why don't we stop and just talk?" She told him.

"Never. Not until I kill will I stop." Gaara was beginning to become enraged.

"Fine. But you should tread carefully. There is more going on here. Starting with this plan you intend to carry out for your village." She spoke as she gave him a sad look. A circle formed at her feet and in that mystic glow, she disappeared. Gaara gritted his teeth.

The next time the two crossed paths was at the preliminary rounds. A small fleeting moment between them fell after his defeating Rock Lee. She ran past him a few paces behind Naruto, never taking her eyes away from his as she had. It was not a look of sadness or playfulness. It was a look of disappointment. Almost a threatening look. It sent a shiver up Gaara's spine so questioning he had to look away first. There was an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. Something he couldn't shake.

The next month was the hardest part of the whole ordeal. Every moment of every day he could sense her. Wherever he went, whatever he did; even when he went to the bathroom. He just knew she was there. He had never had one before but he was sure she was a stalker. Why she was stalking him he had no clue. But, it would not rile him up. He would not let it! Even when he used his sand to attack, she only toyed with him. It was horrible. She would run pretending she was getting away from the sand, then turn around and maneuver it or stop it. Followed by an agonizing mockery.

After the first two weeks she would get bored or tired and leave. Where she went or what she did he did not know. The little information he did know was starting to piss him off. Little did he know that she had come for a purpose. And that purpose was him.

"Who are you?" Kankuro demanded.

"You're his older brother. It's nice to meet you. How are you feeling?" She asked as she reached for his hand again. Slightly afraid of the girl who could defeat Gaara, he let her take his arm in her hands.

"See? Good as new." She tried again. But Kankuro remained silent. He didn't even have the courage to look her in the eyes. Those double shaded green eyes; they terrorized him to no end.

The only reason they wound up in this situation was because he followed her to Gaara's location at that stupid castle with the fish statues. He had been going there every night since they first arrived to the village hidden in the leaves. Once again he started a fight he could not win. The difference was this time he got so carried away that just seeing Kankuro made him go ballistic. He attacked shouting how he was in the way. Before he could be killed she had managed to jump in front of the attack and take the full brunt of it. With a small exception. Some rebounds had nicked Kankuro's arm and made him bleed. Without hesitation she used that annoying magic circle to teleport them away. Once Kankuro's eyes adjusted to the effects of a sudden blast of light to the eyes, he looked around. They had appeared in front of the hot springs.

Kankuro was in so much shock he never noticed her holding his arm up. He never noticed her heal his arm. He never even noticed when she had put her arms around him and held onto him tightly. At least he didn't notice until he felt the warmth engulf him. He gently pushed her off but she wouldn't stop fussing over him. _She seems worse than Temari_. He thought.

"I'm so sorry. The fight between Gaara and I should never have gotten you involved." She told him as she held his hands in her own and squeezed them. At that, he had to look at her.

"Why are you here?"

"I am a Grim Reaper. Gaara is my assignment. I'm sorry."

"Assignment?" he repeated. In a second her face dropped. She looked so helpless.

"When your mission carries out. Gaara is supposed to die. I am the Grim Reaper who is to collect his soul. But there's more to it than that." Kankuro remained silent and she continued.

"One month before a soul is to cross the threshold we exam the human sentenced to death and our assignment is to see if they what we call a beneficial. A beneficial is a human capable of bringing a great change in the world. One who can evolve mankind for the better. If they are-they are permitted to live. But the complication is that Gaara is the opposite to that. He's actually on the most wanted list; because the elders who run the field agents like me...believe he is capable of committing genocide. I am to take his soul before that can happen. The thing is I have seen his cinematic record. It's a file of every moment from the time a person is born to the time they die. I have seen what's in his heart AND his soul. I have gathered my evidence and I believe he is undeserving of death. I want to save him. Can you help me? Please?" she rambled. Nothing made sense what was she talking about? Death and saving. Whatever it all meant, Gaara was caught in the middle.

"Why me?" Was all Kankuro could manage out from his dry throat. He didn't even remember processing the question before he had asked it. She smiled sweetly, but sadly.

"You're his brother. Even if he says a hundred times every day for years that he doesn't love you; it's a lie. He has never hurt you or your sister. He pushes you away because he is hurting inside. So much pain has caused him to become numb and hate letting people become close. Admit it. Even if you are afraid of him you still love him too." Kankuro stared at her a moment. Not a word fell from his lips. Even his mind was quiet. Slowly processing what she was saying. Every word - one at a time. She continued with, "You do love him don't you?" Again Kankuro said nothing.

"How sad. Hope is truly dead when even siblings cannot keep their bond strong, tried and true." Just as it had before, a light pierced through Kankuro's vision and a feeling of floating had over taken him. When his eyes adjusted he looked around. He didn't know how but he was back in their hotel room. He had no time to think when a sudden force crashed into him from behind.

"Kankuro! You're alive!" Temari shouted as she squeezed her arms around his neck. He turned his head to look at her. It was unusual for her to be this emotional. That's how he knew what Temari knew; that woman was one to be feared. So why did she seem so kind?

Soon enough the week had come and went. The month they had until the final rounds seemed to take forever to get here but they had no time to relax. The second part of the exam, followed by the preliminary rounds, had come to a close as the remaining contestants made up the small tournament. Meant to be held in front of the feudal lords as well as other important guests. Currently Temari and Kankuro stood in the BBQ shop. Tonight they were to meet Baki to act as guards while he got the blueprints for their plan from an informant of Orochimaru. Their mission was to destroy the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Their mission was war.

As the two siblings walked out of the shop they spotted Gaara walking down the street. Closely followed by his stalker. Today was different though. He wasn't attacking her. It was odd that he seemed to have a red balloon pined to the cork on his gourd. Then Kankuro saw it. Three kids were following Gaara with their eyes fixated on the shiny balloon. The youngest one had to be about four and the oldest was six tops - Two girls and one boy. Kankuro and Temari exchanged glances as they feared for the lives of those three kids. Kankuro looked at the one who had done it all. Her black suit and tie attire complimented by her whip and skull. She was on guard, ready to strike at a moment's notice. _She wasn't following Gaara,_ Kankuro thought, _she was guarding the kids_. So it was decided without a word that the older sand siblings would tag along. They got as far as a few blocks before Gaara stopped to turn around.

Kankuro and Temari hid behind a stack of crates in the street, while Miss Reaper hid around the corner of a building leading to the alley. The kids didn't hesitate to go right up to Gaara. He made an intimidating face that made the children huddle together, but the oldest of them didn't back down. She stood in front of her brother and sister looking Gaara in the eye. Gaara's face softened back into his normal stare of boredom. He reached over his body with his right hand opened. With her hand on her whip, the death goddess was prepared for the worst. That instant was intense as it filled the air with anticipation and worry. At least for the three spectators. No one else seemed to notice what was going on. Just as it seemed Gaara would strike the child, his hand continued to move. He grabbed the cork plugging his gourd and picked the pin holding the balloon.

Holding the pin in his right hand he formed a kunai throwing knife out of sand in his left. He cut the string tying the pin and handed the balloon to the oldest child. Taking the balloon she smiled up at him and ran with her siblings as they claimed their prize. Gaara didn't watch them part ways. He instead turned on his heel and walked away with his arms crossed over his chest. Pushing the pin in the white sash that helped him support his back when he carried his gourd. When he walked far enough away Temari and Kankuro gave a loud sigh. Allowing the relief to wash over them.

Kankuro noticed the kids ran back over to where the reaper had been hiding. The oldest girl held out the red balloon in triumph with a proud smile on her face. The three small children exchanged glances as they looked up at her with glee. She reached into her overcoat with a smug look on her face as she pulled out a small black leather pull string wallet. She proceeded to open it as she pulled out a generous amount of bills and stuffed them into a small cross shoulder bag the middle child carried on her hip. By this time Kankuro was making his way over to the group ever so lightly. He overheard her inform the kids of careful instructions.

"Now use it to get your father's medicine first. Then go straight home with the remainder. Keep just enough for the three of you to buy yourselves a lunch but give the rest to your father. Got it?" She waited while the three once again looked at one another. Finally, they all turned their attention to her and nodded their heads quickly. She smiled contently, using her hands to turn the oldest around and giving her small push on her lower back. As if to say 'On with you now. Get going'.

Just when the three were about to leave the oldest turned back around to give the balloon to their new friend. She grasped the child's hands in her own with a reassuring squeeze. Getting down on one knee to better look the girl in the eyes she said, "Keep it. It's yours." With that the children ran away laughing and all the while the reaper stared watching, until she no longer could see them.

Kankuro turned around, deciding it best to walk back to where Temari was. Once he had returned they simply looked at the strange lady stalker as she got up and brushed off the dirt from her fish net legging. Running in the direction Gaara had gone. Only to continue stalking him no doubt. Kankuro didn't even feel himself smile. All he could think was, _what a strange girl_. _How interesting._

Back at the hotel Temari and Kankuro awoke to a loud knocking, although it was more like banging, on the door. When they opened the door they found their own sensei standing at the door. His breathing was somewhat heavy; from running most likely.

"Hey whats up?" Kankuro asked confused as to what this could be about.

"You Idiots! Didn't I tell you not to let him out of your sight for second!?" Baki lectured the two genin. At the realization of his scolding, the two gasped loudly as they shifted glances at each other. Not wasting a second they ran to the bedroom their youngest brother was meant to be staying. Without warning they opened the door to the discover their fear was true. For the room was currently unoccupied.

"Oh no! Gaara's gone." Temari shivered as she stated out loud.

"Ya, but where?" Kankuro answered with the same reaction.

Meanwhile at the Hidden Leaf Hospital, Gaara was walking into the room of Rock Lee. A bushy eyebrow-ed, hardworking ninja from the land of fire best known for his bowl haircut. He had been seriously injured, almost killed, by Gaara in the preliminaries. The only reason he was alive resting in a hospital bed was because Might Guy, the boy's teacher and father figure, had evaded Gaara's last attack. Now Gaara was back to finish what he had stared. As he approached the bed he heard the voice that he knew so well by now.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She stated bluntly. "It's not the answer to your problem."

"And what do you know of my problems?" Gaara asked mockingly.

"That it makes you act like a homicidal nutcase with the behavior patterns of a two-year old." She shot back. If Gaara wanted sassy, she could do sassy. Hell she could kick his ass at that too.

By this time, he was working his jutsu to surround Lee. In that moment Gaara felt his body freeze. "I... can't move." He gritted out. A shot of force suddenly hit him in the check, pushing him back. Once his footing was back Gaara saw them. Two other males from the leaf village. He didn't know their names- he didn't care.

"Ow!" one yelled as he got caught off guard by his friend's punch.

"Hey take it easy will you? I've got my shadow possession jutsu on him so when your bashing HIM your bashing ME TOO!" He continued. His name was Shikamaru.

He had raven black hair tied on top of his head. It made him look like a pineapple. He was slim and his specialty was strategy and the shadow possession jutsu. A technique that rendered his opponent immobilized and under his control. The down side was it was temporary and that whatever happened to the one under the jutsu happened to him. The second was Naruto. A knuckle head with a big mouth and a big heart. He had blonde hair and was obsessed with wearing orange. He was also the class underdog. His specialty was the shadow clone jutsu and comedic relief. Gaara glared with discontent as the two bit at each other's ankles.

"What are you doing to bushy brow?" Naruto questioned Gaara in a demanding voice.

"I came here to kill him." He stated.

"Why? You already beat him during the match. Wasn't that enough for you? Do you have some kind of personal grudge against him?" Shikamaru questioned some more.

"I have nothing against him. I just want to kill him. That's all." This made her so sad.

To say she had change he style was an understatement. A Black Cheerleader Brief that covered fish-net leggings paired 3-inch black over the top strapped dress shoes. That made her look like a magician's assistant. A Pitch black six buttoned double breasted tailcoat. Her white long sleeve shirt and a gray Colete Masculino double breasted vest which had 8 buttons. Her black tie was all the way up to her neck but tucked into her white shirt at the second button with a skull on the adjustment at the top. She still had rounded square glasses for her slimmer face. Though it was still round she had grown significantly. Plus, black lipstick and silver eye shadow. She always looked ready for a funeral. Now Gaara knew why—It was policy. At least he couldn't say Grim Reapers didn't have style her partners looked just as good as she did. Who knew Grim Reapers had a dress code?

He had yet to meet them but apparently they were also her personal guards. He loved her so much, yet he knew close to nothing about her. Every time he asked she just blew the question off like he didn't really need to know. He did know one thing; she was to be the next ruler of her people.

"Yo. Why are sitting so still?" Gaara looked up to see who was talking. Sure enough, the only person who could make his time thinking any more real- it was her. The woman he had to ask the most important question. The one who had saved him and supported him from the very beginning.

"I was thinking." He answered honestly.

"No shit dude." She retorted. Gaara reacted by looking where Kankuro used to be. _When the fuck did he leave?_ Gaara thought.

"Ok So what were you thinking about." She finally asked him.

"I need to talk to you…in private." Gaara grabbed her soft, long fingered hands, using them to guide her to the roof. Once there he got on his knee. He continued to hold her hand.

"You have given me so much up until this point. War is on the way and I fear I may need you by my side. Without you, I may forget what I am."

"I swear if you start singing 'Go the Distance' this would be a dream come true." She said in a chirpy manner.

"I don't know what that means." He explained.

"Never mind." She giggled.

"Anyway…I would be greatly honored if you would marry me." He had rushed the question hoping she didn't notice.

"No." She responded without the slightest hesitation. Gaara went wide eyed at the answer of his beloved. Suddenly she burst out laughing. She got down and embraced Gaara tightly.

"I'm kidding dumbass. Of course I'll marry you!" The two stayed that way for what seemed like an hour. Gaara could have stayed that way forever. Almost.

BOOM! The door leading to the balcony on the roof slammed open.

"Busted!" Temari screamed. Apparently expecting something more inappropriate, as the soon to be newlyweds had always known the oldest to use that particularly colorful entrance when they had engaged in a make out session or heavy petting. The two just laughed.


End file.
